The invention relates to a magnetic device successively comprising                a first electrode,        a magnetic tunnel Junction successively comprising a first magnetic layer forming a reference layer and having a fixed magnetization, an electrically insulating layer forming a tunnel barrier and a second magnetic layer forming a storage layer and having a reversible direction magnetization,        an intermediate layer,        and a second electrode.        